MrsAmerica
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: In 1942 they not only wanted to try the soldier serum on a man but also a woman,Jessica,who also hopeless and had big heart much like her best friend Steve Rodgers whom she loved and not only as friend-as Steve thought-but as something more.Read as Steve and Jessica defeat HYDRA together. Steve/OC
1. Stark expo

**Disclaimer:I own no-one apart from Jess.  
Author's note:Has anyone got any better ideas for a title? Also first Captain please bare with me :-D**

Jessica Myers had always loved Steve Rodgers she didn't care about how skinny he was she loved him for him,Of course he never realised she did he alwaycare abs thought she loved him as a and Steve were alike in lots of ways both desperatley wanted to be in the army-Even though Jessica couldn't get into the army she'd happy with just being as an Agent or least she had another 'survey'type thing tommorow- and couldn't get in and both were of pretty pathetic,Steve was a skinny a weak dude and Jessica looked average but could hardly carry a bag of carrots and both would fight for what they believed in.  
At the moment though Jessica was waiting for Steve to go and see Casablanca.  
"Hey Jess!"Jessica turned round to see Steve walking up to her looking annoyed  
"Hey"She said and gave him a light hug".How did it go?"Steve shook his head"Oh well it will happen one just have to have faith."  
"I suppose"He then stook out his arm"Come on let's go in"Jessica laughed and took his arm.

Half way through one of the propaganda adverts, a guy in front starts to complain about the movie not being shown so Jessica and Steve being the patriots they were told him to shut up and show some respect which in turn led them to being dragged up to an alley to be beat up.  
"Hey!You want to pick on someone your own size"Bucky-Steve and Jessica's bestfriend said pulling the bully off of the two. After Bucky had dealt with the bullies"Very genlemen like picking on a young lady"He shouted as the bully ran away, he turned round and pulled the two up.  
"Sometimes I think you two like getting punched"  
"We had him on the ropes"Steve said dusting himself slightly zoned out as Bucky 'Told Steve off' for lying on his enlistment rubbed her nose frowning when she saw blood'great'she thought sarcastically.'Now I look even more attractive'  
"You get your orders?"This brought Jessica's attention  
" James out for England first thing tommorow"She looked at him  
"I should be going"Jessica and Steve said at the same looked at each other and smiled slightly at what they did buck Steve frowned when he saw Jessica's nose"Don't worry"She suddenly grinned  
"Come on you two"He said and wrapped his arms around the two"It's my last need to get you two cleaned up"  
"Why?Where are we going"Jessica asked.  
"The future"Bucky replied and he passed her the she read the article she passed it over to Steve who took it and read it too.

"I just want to join up"Steve said still annoyed and Jessica nodded agreeing with him as they walked down the steps  
"I don't see what the problem is you two have to be the least eligebal man and woman in New know there's three and half million men and woman here"  
"I'd settle for just one "  
" And I'm waiting for the right one,I don't want some random guy "She said looking at couldn't he see that she liked him?but like _really_ liked him...  
"Good thing I took care of that then"He said talking to Steve,He then waving at two beautiful for Bucky and one for both rushed ahead  
"Hey!What about me?!"She turned round  
"I thought you didn't want some random guy"He said".  
"Yeah but..."She said mumbling to herself as she trailed along.  
"Hi"She greeted to the two girls  
"Who's this?"The brown haired girl said  
"Oh this mine and Steve's friend Jessica"They frowned obviously abot jealos abot her being friends with rolled her eyes  
"Come on lets go"She walked over to the Stark presentation and waited a few minutes before she was blonde girl who was meant to be with Steve was ignoring him.  
"Sweet?"Steve asked Jessica handing her a bag of 'Rhubarb and Custard'  
"Thanks"She said smiling softly at him and reaching in and grabbing a sweet and once she popped it in her mouth the presentation got bored quickly and whispered into Steve's ear who looked put-out after the blonde idiot gave him a look at him offering a sweet.  
"Come on"

They waited in line for 'face in the hole picture',  
She couldn't help but laugh when Steve wasn't tall enough for it he glared at her but she _just _managed to get her mouth in the picture.  
"Come on"Bucky said suddenly appearing and pushing Steve's shoulder"Your kind of missing the point of a double date"He then looked at Jessica"Well a double date and one extra"  
"Hey"She cried  
"She's not an extra"Steve argued  
"I know I'm joking Jess"He said ruffling Jess' hair."Anyway we're taking the girls dancing"  
"You go ahead"Steve said and Jess nodded  
"I'll catch up with you guys"  
"You really doing this again?"Bucky raised an eyebrow  
"Did you really just ask that?"Bucky shrugged  
"Well it's a fair.I'm gonna try my luck"  
"As who?Steve from Ohio?"  
"Look"Steve said getting annoyed"I know you don't think I can do this but-"  
"It's not a game!It's war!"Bucky said to Steve and Jess.  
"We know it's a war!"Jess replied angrilly"We're not children!"  
"I didn't say you were,You can get another job"  
"What do you want us to do?Collect scrap metal in our little red wagons?"  
"Yes!"Jess scoffed  
"Bucky.."Steve said trying to Bucky from rambling"Bucky!"  
"Come on there are men a laying down their lives ,We've got no right to do anything less then them-Well I suppose Jess does she's a woman but she could still her 's what you don't understand"  
"Exactly"Jess said"All we want is our chance to help"  
"This isn't about us"Steve said  
"Right"Bucky said looking between the two"'Cause you've got nothing to prove"Jess course she wanted to fight for country and do her part but she also wanted to prove to herself and to thers that she could do it.  
"Hey sarge!"One of the girls called"Are we going dancing or what?"Bucky turned round  
"Yes we are"He then turned back round"Don't do anything stupid until I get back"  
"How can we?You're taking all the stupid with you"Bucky shook his head and walked over  
"You're a punk"He said giving Steve a manly hug  
"Jerk"Said Steve patting him on the back"Be careful"He said as Bucky pulled back and gave Jess a hug  
"Look after yourself Buck"She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You too"  
"Don't win the war till I get there"Steve told/ordered him.  
"I'll walk you over"Jess said grabbing Steve's hand as they walked over to where Steve would have to fill out his forms.  
"I'll see you tommorow night"He told her giving her a hug  
"Yup,Good luck Steve"  
"Good luck Jess"She walked away and smiled back at what seemed like a nice old man.

**Ok...so there's the first chapter of my Captain America FanFiction , What do you think?Structred criticism please :-D  
Oh and if you didn't figure it out the 'nice old man' was .**


	2. Changes

**Hey guys,So here's the next chapter , :-D thanks for all the reviews ad and story alerts so far , :-D.I've also tried my hardest to slow this chapter down...I hope I've succeded... :-D.  
Disclaimer:I own no-one but Jessica although I wouldn't mind owning Chris Evans...anyone else agree?  
_**

Jess walked into the Doctor's room slightly nervous ,This is always where she failed,but today she had a good feeling soon as the Doctor came in he was called back out and another man came in,Jessica recognised him as the man from the enlistment hall yesterday.  
"Hey"Jess said "Didn't I see you-"  
"Yesterday"He said cutting"Ja,You name is Doctor Abraham Erksine head I represent the strategic scientific research"  
"Jessica Myers"  
"I know"Jess frowned  
"How do you-?"  
"Your friend Steve was telling me yesterday"Steve?What's Steve got to do with this?  
"So zen Jessica I understand you want to join the army"  
"Yes"She said confused"But I can't"  
"I know,but I can offer you a chance to be an agent"Jess stood up excited  
"What?!Really?!"  
"But it is only a chance"  
"I'll take it "She said without a hint of hesitation"When do I leave?"  
"Tommorow morning"Jess smiled"You vill be picked up at 7:00,You better be up"  
"Yes sir"Doctor Erksine then left and the Medical Doctor came back in an made sure everything was well...well as well as it could be with Jess' problems  
Jess ran straight home and started packing her things which included her necessities and a picture of her,Steve and soon as she put the picture away she had knock at the door,It was Steve.  
"How'd it go?"He asked cautiously  
"I got in!"She cried  
"Me too"She pulled him in for a hug and might be one of the last hugs she ever has with Steve.  
"When do you leave?"She asked him once they were settled on her sofa.  
"Tommorow morning...You?"  
"Yeah same"She said was glad she was really was but just the thought that she might never see Steve again or Brooklyn...  
"It was really weird you know"Steve looked up at him"This Doctor Erksine-"

"I thought so!I saw had him earlier he told me he met you and you told him my name"Steve smiled laughed at him and he cracked at smile  
"Really?"Jess nodded"Well I'm guessing he said the same thing to you"He said."Come on,Lets go out"  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere"They ended up just walking around Brooklyn and going over the good memories they had.  
"Well I better go back and get some sleep"Steve said once he'd walked Jess nodded saddly Steve turned to her  
"You take care of yourself"He said and reached up and gave her soft friendly kiss on the felt herself blush slightly,  
"You too"She then grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight last hug for a _long_ time.  
"Bye Jess"  
"Bye Steve"

Jess immediently felt slightly indimidated at the training camp as she was surrounded by well built woman.  
"Stand to attention!"One of the colonels called."Now you are all here to serve your country am I correct?"  
"Yes sir!"The chorused  
"Now to begin with you're ll going to be doing a series of excirsizes..Now all I want you all to do three laps of that field"He said and pointed to a huge grassy field.  
Jess was rubbish at all the physical challenges through out the couldn't climb the rope was behind all the other women in running,etc ,etc but the one thing she did succeed in was the problem solving and the 'what would you do in this situation?'.Jess wandered if it was the same for suspected it was.  
At the moment they were all in line listening to their next instruction,  
"GRENADE!"One of the overseeing Colonels shouted as a Grenade flew into the area they were lined up wasted no time in running over to the grenade,While the others were going for cover,She covered her body with it and closed her eyes and waited for the then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder,She slowly opened her eyes and saw who was smiling gently at frowned at was he doing here?  
"Come vith me"Jess nodded and stood up and walked away as the other women stared at her.

"You have been chosen"Said once they were in her dormitary and by her bed."To be part of a supersoldier programme that will improve not only your fitness but your impersonality"Jessica nodded trying to comprehend how this could even be possible.  
"When is it?"Jessica asked  
"Vell,Ve have to test ze male subject tommorow and if zat works you vill be the day after"Jess nodded"Oh ja I forgot no liquids tommorow evening"Jess nodded"Ok zen I vill see you vednesday"  
"Uh-yes ,I'll see you then"

Wednesday came very quickly for Jessica and she was now looking over the room where the 'experiment' was going to be taking frowned when she saw the room the experiments was going to be taking place was hardly anyone there,Just a man she recognised as Howard Stark,a seargant and Doctor that wasn't .  
"Where is everyone?Where's ?"Jess asked the man accompanying her-Agent Daniel Coleman.  
"There was an intruder yesterday,He tried to steal the formula but the other experimentee managed to stop him we only have one intruder shot and I guess everyone's to scared to come in today"Jessica gasped and tear fell down her cheek."Come on"Said Agent Coleman gently and led Jess over to the table to get strapped in and where she took off her top and put on one that only covered her breasts,She then got strapped in.  
"What's wrong?"Jessica asked the Agent,As she saw him looking around  
"Nothing"He replied"It was just the guy from yesterday was meant to be coming in to watch it but I guess he's running late"Jess nodded and looked at the Doctor who smiled at her and said,  
"Ok then,Just close your eyes and let us do the work"Jess nodded and did what she was told.  
Jess felt a needle penatrate her skin,She winced then heard the door close and injections of fluid enter her.  
The pain was immense,Jess could feel the bones in her legs stretching,she could feel her stomach become tighter and her breasts become more up right,The bones in her back crack as they became straighter and stronger and the same thing happened to her jaw and she finally couldn't hold it in any longer,She screamed loudly  
"Turn it off!"Agent Coleman shouted  
"I'm fine!"Jess screamed"It's nearly over!"And within ten seconds of her saying that,it machine was lowered and the doors opened the straps were taken off her and she stumbled forward into someones strong muscular arms,Sweat running off groaned,her head hurt...alot.  
"It's alright Jess"A familiar voice whispered in her ear"I'm here,I'm here"He tiredly looked up and saw...Steve?!Her mouth fell open he was...well... always thought he was somewhat beautiful but now he had strong jaw line and strong hunky arms a tough chest and was _much _taller but they still had the same difference in height  
"Steve?You're the super soldier?"She asked as the Doctor unclipped her top and put another one on her-that covered her more.  
Steve smiled,nodded and brushed a piece of hair that was stuck to her face,  
"Weird huh?How we're both 'super-soldiers'"Jess nodded and gave him a big hug when she pulled back Jess finally looked down at her self and gasped at how different she looked but she wanted to test herself out,She suddenly found a new surge of grabbed Steve's hand and started to jump."What's wrong?"Steve asked  
"I need to do something in this 'new body'"Jess said quickly  
"Oh-um,Lets go to the gym,Is that alright Doctor?"Steve said  
"Yes that's will have to be tests tommorow though"Jess nodded not really paying any tugged her hand,"Come on"Jess walked as fast as she could to do the gym(Not running because she wasn't allowed to) that was at the lab and started to any excersise and 'training' she could do ,with Steve.

After the day of Jess getting all her adrenaline out of her and getting used to her 'new body',Jess suddenly felt very tired,  
"I'm gonna go to bed now"Jess said to and Steve both had to stay at the lab incase there were any side effects.  
"Yeah.I'll join you"He suddenly blushed heavily"Well uh-not literally with you I mean , I'll go to bed aswell"Jess laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"I know what you meant,Have a good dreams,I'm going to get a drink and then go to bed"Steve nodded  
"Night Jess",  
"Night Steve"And they both went their seperate getting a glass water and taking it to bed to drink incase she was thirsty during the night,Jess curled into a ball under the covers and thought about the days events.

**I know I know badish ending...  
You know what to do , :-D .**


	3. Pranked

**I know I know I'm an **_**awful**_** updater...but better late then never right?:-D anyway hope you enjoy :-D******

**_**

The next day Jess and Steve both had to have tests done to make sure was ok and that they could have blood samples if they needed to. They were then collected by a nice British woman who Steve said that her name was Peggy Carter.  
"Where's Agent Colemen?"Jess asked  
"There was no need for both of us,So Agent Colemen is now working on something else "Said Peggy smiling softly.  
"Oh "Jess said saddly,She rather liked Agent Colemen.  
"Any hope of producing the program is locked in both of your genetic codes "Peggy said to both Steve and Jess. "But without Doctor Erskine it will take years. "Jessica frowned.  
"Wait a second. I used the last of didn't you study that?And make better soldiers"  
"We thought there was more of it even after that HYDRA agent took that sample we realized too late and you were Erskine's next choice after Steve"  
"HYDRA? "Steve asked not knowing what it is.  
"HYDRA is the Nazi's deep science division. They are led Johann Schmidt but he has bigger ambitions"  
"Spoke to the president this of today the SSR are being re-tasked. We are taking the plane to HYDRA, Agent Carter you too Stark. We're flying to London tonight "Jess and Steve looked at 't they go aswell?You both had a mutual understanding and went over to Colonel Phillips.  
"Sir "Steve said "If you're going after Schmidt we want in "He said looking at Jess. She nodded in response.  
"You two are an experiment you're going to el mongorto"  
"What?!"Jess cried

"But the serum worked "Steve protested  
"I asked for an army and all I got was you two. You are not enough "Jess bit her lip. Was it her fault? If they hadn't have it wasted it on her would they've got a bigger army. She snapped out of her thoughts when Senator Brandt pulled her and Steve out of the way.  
"With all due respect to the colonel. I've seen you in action Steve, "and I'm sure you're the same Jessica, but more importantly the country's seen "He said to a man no too far off. He handed him a newspaper with Steve on it "The enlistment forms have been round the your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier a symbol like that and hide him in a lab "He said now talking to raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at being ignored. "son "He wrapped an arm round his shoulder no completely excluding Jess. "Do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"  
"Sir. That's all _we_ want "Steve said making sure to include Jess.  
"Well congratulations. You just got a promotion "He said shaking Steve's hand. Steve smiled and then looked at Jess.  
"What about Jess? "He said edging over towards her. Jess took a step forward. Brandt smiled  
"I'm sure we can find you something "Jess and Steve grinned at each other.

"Are you joking?!"Jessica cried as she looked at the 'uniform' she had to wear. It was skimpy short skirt low cleavage outfit. No way was she wearing that!  
"Jess? "She heard Steve's voice from outside the changing room "What's wrong?"  
"It's what they're making me wear! I think we've been pranked"  
"It can't be worse then what I'm wearing "Steve muttered looking down at the ridiculous outfits"Yeah"He said louder "so do I. Just put it on and we'll see from there.  
"Fine "She grumbled.

Steve's eyes widened when Jess came out of the changing room but Jess on the other hand burst into laughter at what he was wearing but shut up when she got a glare from Steve.  
Steve walked over to a chair and picked up a coat and covered her with it-knowing she felt a little bit uncomfortable.  
"Thanks "She said softly. Steve returned the smile in return.

Senator Brandt grinned when saw them and marched over to them.  
"You like your costumes?" He asked  
"Costumes?" Steve asked frowning "For what? I thought we were going out onto the field?"  
"Oh no. You two are going to be doing a propaganda show to increase bond sales"  
"And if we refuse? Jess asked calmly but inside she was fuming.  
"Then you'll have tests being done to you left, right and Centre "Steve sighed  
"Is there any chance of going out on the field? "Steve asked.  
"Not likely son" Brandt replied "This is the best way to help" Steve and Jessica looked at each other and mutual understanding.  
"Fine" Jess said" We'll do it" The Senator grinned.  
"I'll see you two tomorrow at ten"

**I know , I know , it's shameful about how long you've waited and how short this is…. Anyway my best friend 'dared' me to write 3 interesting facts about myself…so here we go **

** best friend is BJXCBFOREVER  
2.I have one eyebrow higher than the other****  
****3.I don't want a boyfriend until I'm 18**


End file.
